Mightier Than The Sword - RE:Vention
by Thoughtfall Coalescence
Summary: I've gotten PMs out the Wazoo about bringing this back and I decided that if I was bringing this back, I will be doing this my way. Mightier Than The Sword is back with a lot more than expected. Please Read and Review. Rated M for future content.
1. Prologue

**Mightier Than The Sword – Revention**

 _I almost didn't sit down and write this. After years of PMs and waning interest in RWBY, I figured I would just let it die to obscurity. However, I had been working on another project, one in part a RP blog, another a world building for a game I once wanted to produce. I dumped everything into it and when I felt like I did somewhat enough to continue it, I got sick. I'm still sick. Even now as I write this, nothing I eat or drink lasts long inside of me and I've been losing weight. I'm hoping whatever I have will pass but I digress. I was lying in bed when a scene came to me. It beckoned me to write once more._

 _I'll say this: I've always believed that one should write what they like and if someone offers criticism, fine, take that into consideration. However what killed the original MTTS was the fact that people weren't offering me constructive criticism, they were just blatantly telling me that my work sucked and I should either rewrite it to appease them or to stop all together. That's not criticism. If you don't like the story as its presented to you, by all means, write your own. It's what and AO3 is for you know? I haven't stopped writing. I've wrote some One Shots over on AO3 under the pen name Textrili. Mainly Guild Wars 2._

 _I digress. I hope you all enjoy this._

 **Prologue**

Deep within the bowls of Beacon Academy, a familiar clack of a cane lightly tapping a floor could be heard echoing throughout the darkened catacombs. A near silent sip could be heard from the owner of said cane as he enjoyed his favorite brew. He was a man of many mistakes and many regrets, however he was also just a man. A man with vices. Truly, the man known as Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon was a creature of habit. A creature who had one goal in mind...well several if you asked him. Right now he was inspecting one avenue of completing his goals. He stopped before a well of darkness as a pair of red eyes gleamed back at him. They carried the same glow as the Grimm he trained children to fight yet held the light of intelligence...and anger. The owner of said eyes chuckled as if amused.

"You're a real piece of work, Ozpin. I'm not sure how you knew I was so close but I could have done some real good removing those bigots from Beacon." the owner, a young male said with a voice that carried murderous overtones.

"Unlike the rest of the world, I know what you are, what your family are and I know you'd rather bare your fangs at "The Traitorous Witch" than minor thugs with a capacity to do some good." Ozpin replied, ignoring the snarl his conversation partner gave at the mention of that title.

"You would do well not to mention her in my presence! She will get hers, your plans be damned!"

"Oh I count on it. However I need the real you so the plan can work."

"This IS the real me! Unfettered, unchained...metaphorically speaking." The figure in the shadows let out another chuckle as he pulled at his binds. The sound of metal straining echoed throughout the darkened hall. "You mind undoing these binds so I can finish my job?"

"I don't think I will. You're unwell right now but do not worry, I called for your dear cousin to help me fix that."

The red eyes widened as the young man tried to break free. "No! I won't let you! I need blood! I need destruction! I do not need HER!"

"It hurts me to hear you say that, dear cousin, but I know it's not the real you talking..." Said a soft feminine voice from the darkness. Her voice had an accent that wasn't native to Vale. "But don't worry, I'll have to back to normal."

"DAMN YOU OZPIN! I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD FOR THIS TREASON!" The teen screamed.

"How long will this take?" Ozpin asked the young woman.

"It'll take a day or so, Headmaster. Will this location be okay?" She questioned.

"Nobody but a select few know of this location. You will not be disturbed." He assured with a smile. "Bring him back to us okay?"

"I am only doing this because he is family, not for your shadow organization." She replied with a frown. "Our family honor each other above all else. It has been this way for generations."

"I expect nothing else." Ozpin replied as he left her to her work.

"I will kill him." The male said with narrowed eyes. "And that's a promise from me and my weak side. He reeks of undeath."

"I know...but he is useful." The female replied. "You know of his legend..."

"Yes...the immortal man, who was tasked to stop the Witch and failed." the male snorted. "He's weak of mind yet tries to keep the image of a chess master. But any good tactician knows that Chess is a poor representation of war."

"...Are we at war?" She asked hesitantly.

"We've always been at war, dear cousin."

/============================/

A leather bound book. A novelty in the age of printing presses and digital releases across the Scroll Network. To find one was a rare find. That's how Ruby felt as she set the book in her lap. She had rushed back to Pro- Doctor Oobleck's class to find what little notes she may have left only to find said book in her seat. It was obvious someone wanted her to find it, she just didn't know who. Still she stared at the book with trepidation. What could be behind these pages that someone wanted her to see? Well, she didn't get moved ahead two years to Beacon because she wasn't brave (Professor Goodwitch would argue she's mistaking recklessness with bravery but she's not here). With a sigh, she opened the cover of the book.

The first page was blank. "Seriously?" Ruby voiced her incredulity. No name, no indication of ownership, no nothing. Turning to the second page she sighed in relief. Words. It would be weird if she was worried about a book with no words in it. 'This looks like a lengthy read but maybe I can figure out who owns it through this book.' She thought as she began to read.

 **Do you believe in monsters reader? Surely with beings like the creatures of Grimm, you of all people would wonder if other monsters exist in this world. If you're reading this, then I and my people have failed, or you're one of my descendants wanting to learn more of our heritage. In either case, you will be shocked to know that monsters exist in this world. They aren't like the creatures of grimm, though they are related. They aren't like the criminals who would benefit from the helpless, though they have been known to do so. Though these monsters look fundamentally the same as the human and faunus you see everyday, they...we are not. We are known as Grimalkyn; monsters born from the shadows of life. We are a perversion of life that exist to exterminate the source of the Grimm.**

 **My name for protection purposes shall be omitted and the names of those close to me that I will speak of shall be changed as well to protect them as well. The truth of the matter is that this is a journal, a chronicle of my life, my plans, and my dreams. As the clan heir it is my sworn duty to do so until I too have an heir of my own. But if you wish to call me something, call me Day.**

 **My path...my journey did not begin at home, training to become an heir. Until that faithful day, I did not believe I would able to accomplish my goals. As a Grimalkyn, our destiny is death, death in battle, death against the Grimm, and death in order to bring peace to Remnant. But my grandfather, the Fairth of our people called me one morning along with my cousin who was, at the time, more suited to become the heir.**

" **Day, Traitre. Do you know why I called you both before me, the Fairth of the Grimalkyn?" He asked us both.**

" **Honorable Fairth, I do not know why you've called for us…"**

"...but I have a feeling I'm not going to like this." Day finished nervously.

"Must you simper like a coward, Day?" Traitre asked annoyed.

"Now, now Traitre. Day has always been observant of things that even I cannot see." The Fairth commented with a soft smile. "Among the Grimalkyn, he carries an element that has not been seen in a long time."

"And that element is?" Traitre questioned confused.

"Heart. Empathy. Something our people have been lacking as of late."

"Such a weak emotion. We do not need such things to do our job." Traitre replied with a frown.

"You'd be surprised how a little heart can change the world in unexpected ways. That said, I feel we've gotten off track..." the old man trailed off stroking his gray beard. "I have called you both here to determine the next heir of our people. Both of you have qualities that The Familia Sei both look for in the next leader. But there can only be one. Therefore, you both will be given a test to retrieve the legendary blade of our ancestors. The one who brings the blade back will be the true heir."

Traitre's eyes gleamed as Day sighed. He knew this was going to be troublesome.

 **And so the quest was given and we had a year to bring back our ancestor's blade. It's not the blade I was known to wield as I left the legendary blade with the Familia Sei. But as you can tell, I retrieved the blade while Traitre brought back a fake planted by our ancestors. It was then he decided to rebel against our kind and gave in to the tainted blood that flows through us.**

 **The blood tainted with the essence of Grimm.**

 **End of Prologue**


	2. Chapter 1

Mightier Than The Sword – RE:Vention

 _Yes, you've been waiting a month for me to post a new chapter, and honestly I didn't think it'll take me a month. Honestly I'm more consistent than that, however I've been doing other ventures. I have a let's play channel and a twitch channel for gaming, and I have even a tumblr where I post nonsensical shit about Video Games, Writing, Art, etc. I've also gotten a new computer since the last update, so I've been enjoying the games I couldn't play at sixty FPS, high quality. So I've been living life sort of._

 _I've been reading a lot of fanfics and watching anime, the latest Anime was "Demi-Chan wa Kataritai" or "Interviews with Monster Girls" and honestly it made me want to do something similar with RWBY…_

 _Anyways, I saw that people are now doing (pat)-r3ons with fanfics now, isn't that wild? I was thinking of doing the same, even though the thought of people throwing money at me for my work flusters the ever loving hell out of me. I don't understand what people saw in my work, and I'll probably never will. Give me a shout if getting a is a good thing or no. On one hand, I don't think my work ever deserves payment, on the same time, I'd like to stop eating things on a budget._

 _So if you think I should get a (pat)-r3on, let me know. Also Read and Review._

Chapter 1

"Blood tainted with the essence of grimm?" Ruby questioned as she put the book down. That didn't make sense. Grimm didn't leave anything behind when they were slain. She should know, she's killed a lot of Grimm! But whoever wrote this believed this to be true? Was this really a journal or a work of fiction?

"Hey Rubles, you doing okay?" Ruby glanced at the arrival of her big sister and teammates apparently with a small smile.

"Hey guys, I'm just reading this book I found. Someone left it in my seat in Doctor Oobleck's class." She explained.

"Someone left it in your seat? Ruby are you sure this book is safe?" Yang questioned.

"Yeah...I think someone wanted me to read it. It's a little out there." Ruby said as Weiss moved over next to her and took the book from her. "Hey!"

"I just wanted to see if someone wrote their name into it." Weiss commented.

"You think I didn't already check that?" Ruby groused. "I was reading through it hoping to find out who wrote it but whoever did is using code names. The writer calls himself "Day". And there's this other guy named Tra...Traitree or something?"

"Traitre?" Blake chimed in.

"Yeah! That word!"

"That's West Atlesian for "Traitor". Whoever that guy is, Day considers him a Traitor."

"A Grimalkyn?" Weiss piped up as she had started skimming through the book. "This is pure fantasy, Ruby, a work a fiction probably written by a loser with too much time on their hands."

"Well I say we read through it to find out who this "Day" guy is. Come on, it'll be like a mystery!" Ruby suggested with enthusiasm.

The other three girls glanced at each other. "Well...I do like a good mystery." Blake hesitantly agreed with a shrug.

"It's not like we got anything else to do over the break." Yang added.

Weiss sighed. More than once she wondered how she got saddled with this team. "Very well, but let me take over reading." She suggested. She figured she was far more educated than the others so she'd be able to explain any inconsistencies she might find. And she already had the book so why not?

"Alright Weiss Cream," Yang began. Weiss's eye twitched. "Lay it on us. Continue off where Ruby left off."

Getting comfortable in their usual spots, Weiss began to read out loud.

 **Immediately as I wrote that line that you were probably confused and drew upon false conclusions about my statement. The truth of the Creatures of Grimm is far more sinister than any normal Hunter could comprehend. Like everything else on the planet, Grimm come from a Source. This Source is the corruption of our planet. Think of it as the concepts of Light and Darkness.**

 **Everything has Light and Darkness within them. This idea goes back to the concept of the Two Brothers who shaped Remnant to what we know today. Man, Woman, Human, Faunus, everyone has Light and Darkness within us, it's this balance that makes them who they are. Some have a little more light or a little more darkness, but the balance is consistent.**

 **The Planet itself is not excluded in this way of thinking. It has a source of Light and a source of Darkness. You've more than likely heard of the sources of light in fairy tales: The Four Maidens of the Seasons come to mind. The Source of Darkness is what runs through the Grimalkyn's veins and what the Creatures of Grimm come from. It's not unheard of either. In areas of great personal struggle and despair, pools of the Dark Source form and from it, creatures of Grimm.**

 **We Grimalkyn born with the Dark Source within us, and thus given a second Aura source – Dark Aura. Dark Aura, though generic sounding (something that I've griped to the elder about) works on a different polarity than regular Aura. If Aura could be considered a defensive trait, Dark Aura is purely offensive, an extension of our anger, our rage, our darkness. You may want to deny it, but you've had those moments where you wanted to hurt someone that angered you or wronged you. A Dark Aura magnifies these feelings and allows the user to form attacks unseen before. But the more we use this power...the more we lose ourselves.**

"Why'd you stop?" Ruby asked as Weiss put down the book.

"It's getting late." Weiss pointed out. Ruby, Yang, and Blake all looked at the clock and realized it was close to dinner time. "We can pick up after dinner."

"Yeah, I was starting to get hungry anyways and this is some pretty heavy stuff, fantasy or not. Dark Auras and the Grimalkyns…" Yang trailed off. "Do any of you think any of this is real?"

"It...make sense in a way." Blake said broaching the subject hesitantly. "It does put what we know about Grimm in a better perspective. What we know about how Grimm are formed and what the writer says sort of match up. Dark emotions draw Grimm to people and we've seen the results of that." Mountain Glenn came to mind.

"If any of this is true, then the writer must be a dangerous person." Weiss concluded while putting a bookmark within the book.

"How do you figure?" Ruby asked.

"If this person has a Dark Aura, he must have trained to use it. And even if he didn't, I can't imagine having "Grimm Essence" in you makes you safe to be around."

"Well...let's not jump to conclusions yet." Ruby replied with a sigh. As much as she wanted to find the good in everyone, she couldn't deny that Weiss was right in some way.

* * *

Deep within the bowls of Beacon Academy, the dark man struggled as he felt himself slowly weaken. "Free me, Miko of the Grimalkyn and you shall be rewarded!" He demanded, trying to bargain with his cousin.

"I can't in good conscious do that. I don't want to lose another family member to the Source." She replied with a sad tone. Holding up a staff, she continued to chant as the man screamed in pain. 'Endure it, soon you will return to normal.' she thought silently to herself.

Watching from afar was Ozpin. With him was Glynda and another man. The man was rather tall with a full face of facial hair and a business suit.

"You weren't kidding when you said the heir allowed his darkness to progress this far." The man mused. "Though, your plan will fail."

"What?" Ozpin turned to the man both confused and worried. Glynda also glanced at the man confused.

"I might be part of the Familia Sei, and an heir to one of the six, but he's the Arbiter, the next Fairth (fae-are-th). Him allowing his darkness to expand like this isn't an issue."

"But aren't their rules about these sorts of things?" Glynda asked.

"Of course. But he hasn't violated any of them according to them. I'm sorry Ozpin but the only person who broke any rules is you. You've imprisoned one of our own. Justly I might add, a Grimalkyn on a rampage is dangerous, but you did so without notifying the council of six. There will be retribution."

"Couldn't they make an allowance because of the situation?" Glynda questioned.

The tall man shook his head. "You of all people know that rules must be obeyed. They are the laws that ensured the peace of our people for years. Why are you questioning this?"

Ozpin let out a sigh. "I want to protect him. Recently one of my field agents reported sightings of a rogue group leading Grimm into Military Bases and taking important equipment while letting the Grimm distract and kill the people stationed there. The supposed leader of this group has been calling himself "The True King of Grimalkyn"."

The man stiffened. "I...see..."

"Do you know something? Anything?" Glynda asked.

"What I know and what I'm willing to share is two different things. I have to confirm somethings but among everything else, we have to let the Heir know." The man replied, his tone leaving no room for arguments.

Ozpin said nothing but the tightening of his fist on his mug was telling. He was a man to played his cards close to the chest. Letting such information out wasn't his style. "Very well." he relented. Between this new threat and the threat of the Queen, he needed allies more than ever. He just hope he doesn't regret letting things fall so out of his control like this.

 **End of Chapter 1**

 **Edited because previous mobile editing removed formatting.**


End file.
